Yours Truly
by bcrm4ever
Summary: Emily Carter, a sixth year Gryffindor, absolutely hates Sirius Black. But when they are paired together for Potions and he suddenly starts paying special attention to her, will her feelings change?
1. Chapter 1: Partners

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Marauders era fic and I hope you people like it…!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the great JKR.**

**Chapter 1: Partners**

Contrary to popular belief, Lily Evans is not the only girl in 6th year, or the entire student body of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry for that matter, who holds a strong dislike for the Marauders. I, Emily Carter, absolutely loathe the Marauders, and in particular, a certain Sirius Black. It's not that I am personally acquainted with them; in fact I have not even spoken to any of the Marauders, except Remus, with whom I have spoken a few times in the library. But, I think I have heard and seen enough to make a judgment without seeming prejudiced. For one, I hate the way they walk around the place like they own it and expect people to worship the ground they walk on (which some pea- brained bimbos even do). I hate the way they disrespect the rules and act all arrogant and conceited. I hate the way, inspite of their ridiculous behavior, almost the entire female population of Hogwarts is at their mercy.

Actually, on second thought, not all of them are that bad. Remus is quite nice and polite, actually. His only mistake is befriending those loons, but I'll excuse him for that. I don't think Peter does anything much either, he is too busy worshipping Potter and Black to do any wrong to others. I feel pity for Potter, too, honestly. The poor thing has been chasing Lily for so many years. He seems pretty genuine and I have no doubt that he has changed himself for her. I, being Lily's best mate, have told her so on many occasions, but she just scoffs and tells me that Potter is and will always remain an "arrogant toerag". Ah, well. I am sure she'll come around. Those two are so meant to be.

So that leaves only one person. Sirius Idiotic "I can get any girl by just flashing a smile" Black. Just thinking about him makes me want to punch someone. I hate him so much, and he doesn't even know I exist. That's good actually, because I don't want to be just another one of his 'flings'. I am sure he thinks of all girls as just something to be snogged. He has no respect or real feelings for anyone. That is why I can proclaim without any hesitation that Sirius Orion Black is a pathetic excuse for a human being, and a mistake that God himself made.

I walked towards my first class on the first day of my sixth year, having these wonderful thoughts. Lily and I were on our way to Potions. I hated the dungeons. There were no windows and the place always felt so clammy and suffocating. We settled down in our place in the front of the class, and waited for the other students to come in.

"Hey Evans, looking beautiful as always," said Potter, as he entered the class. Lily just glared at him, as he and the rest of the Marauders made their way to the back of the classroom. I sighed, tired of the Lily/ James never- ending drama.

At this moment Professor Slughorn entered the class, with a bright smile on his face. "Hello everyone. Today's your first class, so nothing too difficult today. But don't be laidback this year, it is your 6th year after all. You have your NEWT's next year."

I groaned. Did they have to start off with the NEWT lectures on the first day itself?

"So, to make sure there are no disturbances in class this year," he continued, looking pointedly at the Marauders, "I will be assigning you all partners who you have to sit with and work with for the rest of the year."

Oh no! What if I was stuck with some bimbo, or some dork, or some idiot, or some super- intelligent nerd? I was not the most sociable person, honestly, and I didn't interact and mix with people easily. I took time to open up, but once I started trusting someone, I would be the best friend anyone can ask for. I didn't have too many friends, but I really valued all my friends.

Professor Slughorn started calling out names, assigning us our partners.  
"Mr. Potter and Ms. Peterson, Mr. Lupin and Ms. Evans, Mr. Black and Ms. Carter…"

I didn't hear the rest of what he said because I was in complete shock. Black? I was potion partners for the entire year with _Black_? What bad deeds did I ever commit to deserve this? Lily gave me a sympathetic look before she went off to join Remus in the back. Lucky girl.

I trudged towards the end of the classroom gloomily and sat down next to Black, who didn't even notice me sitting down next to him.  
"Not fair," he grumbled. "How come Prongs always gets the babe and I get-" he paused and turned to look at me for the first time. "Who are you? Are you new or something? I don't remember ever seeing you before…" he trailed off, looking at me with a confused expression.

"No Black, I am not new. I have also been in this school for five years, like you," I replied, rolling my eyes at him. I don't whether he didn't hear me or he simply didn't care, because he just turned back to look at Potter, who was sitting with some girl from Ravenclaw a few tables in front. "But why didn't I get the hot blonde for my potions partner?" he whined.

That obnoxious, arrogant, pig- faced, pea- brained moron! I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself.  
"Look Black, I am not particularly thrilled to have you as my partner either, so stop bloody whining and get to work," I snapped.

He looked at me as if I had hit him on the head with a Bludger. "I don't think I heard you right. You said you _don't_want me as a partner?" He was gaping now.

I rolled my eyes again. "I know your brain is dysfunctional, Black, but your ears are working just fine right now. That's exactly what I said." From next to me, Lily let out a laugh. She and Remus were working on the table next to ours and had obviously over heard our little exchange. Remus, too, looked like he was having a tough time holding in his laughter. Black glared at the two of them before refocusing his attention on me. He had a frown on his face and was looking at me very oddly.

I turned away from him and wordlessly passed him his share of the ingredients, before starting to work on my potion. We worked in silence for a few minutes.  
"What's your name?" he asked me suddenly, looking at me sideways.

I raised an eyebrow at him but didn't reply. He frowned again but didn't say anything for the rest of the lesson.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Want me to continue? If you like it and want me to continue, then please REVIEW and encourage me! If you guys don't like it, I won't waste my time posting any more chaps..!**


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! :D  
This story is mostly going to be in Emily's POV but in some places, I might write in Sirius' POV if I feel the need. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**Chapter 2: Changes**

I chewed on the end of my sugar quill, as I started working on my Potions assignment. First class, and we were already assigned homework. I had a free period, so I thought of completing the essay and getting it out of the way, because most definitely, the teachers were going to give us a lot of work to do this year.

I was so absorbed in my work that I didn't notice when someone came and occupied the chair beside me. I only looked up from my work when the person cleared their throat. "Oh, hey Remus," I said, smiling at sandy- haired boy.

He smiled back. "You don't mind if I join you, do you?"

"No, of course not."

He pulled out a parchment and quill out of his bag and started on his own work.  
"Won't your mates be disappointed in you if you spend your free period doing homework in the library?" I asked, teasingly.

He chuckled. "No, they are used to it by now. Besides, they need my ingenious brain to plan out our pranks, so they can't afford to offend me, can they?"

I laughed. "You are right. Those dim wits can't plan anything by themselves. Black, especially. He can't use his brain even if his life depended on it. In fact, I am not too sure whether there is even a brain in that big head of his."

"You really hate him, don't you?"

"Hate seems like a rather mild word, actually."

He shook his head, laughing. "Then, pray tell, why do you so passionately loathe my mate?"

"Because he is stupid, arrogant, vain and self- obsessed. He treats girls with no respect, and moves from one snog- partner to another, not caring about the many broken hearts he leaves behind. He is just a lousy git."

The expression on Remus' face was a mix of amusement, shock, confusion and exasperation.

"You seem to know quite a lot about him, considering that today was the first time you even talked to him," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Remus, I have seen and observed you Marauders for the past 5 years and have heard enough about you guys to form an opinion. Besides, today was just a confirmation of whatever I think of Black. Whining like an idiot because he didn't get a beautiful and hot partner- only a dumb moron like him can do that."

Remus laughed again. "All right, all right. I agree he does get a bit obsessed with girls," he said. Seeing my raised eyebrows, he quickly added, "Ok fine, he gets very obsessed with girls and he is a bit arrogant, but what guy wouldn't be when they have got all the female population chasing after them?"

"Are you defending him?" I asked.

"Well, I do believe I am."

I sighed dramatically. "Remus, you better stop with that, unless you want me to end up not liking the only Marauder I like."

He grinned. "Would that be me by any chance?"

"Who else? You are the only one who is kind, helpful, smart, decent and knows how to talk nicely to a girl. None of this can be said for Black, unfortunately."

He laughed. "I am flattered that you have such a high opinion of me, but honestly, Sirius isn't as bad as you think."

"Whatever. I don't even care about him. Which class have you got now?"

"Transfiguration."

"Oh, great, me too. Let's go."

The two of us packed our stuff and walked out of the library, towards our next class. We were just walking down the corridor, when I heard footsteps approaching from behind.

"Hi Moony! Hi beautiful!" came the voice of none other than Sirius Black. I slowly turned around to face him, not bothering to keep the look of annoyance off my face.

"Hi Padfoot," Remus said, sighing.

"_What _did you just call me?" I asked, in a clearly annoyed tone. But this did not seem to faze Black in the least. He simply smirked.  
"Well, since you refuse to tell me your name, and you are so breathtakingly beautiful, I don't see anything wrong with what I called you," he said, cockily.

"Stuff it, Black," I said, glaring at him. I had no idea why on Earth he had suddenly decided to start flirting with me, but I definitely wasn't enjoying it.

"Her name's Emily. Emily Carter," Remus said. I gave Remus a look that clearly said "How dare you betray me" but he just smiled at me innocently.

Black grinned at his mate and patted him on the back, before turning to look at me with that idiotic grin still on his face.

"So, Carter, huh? Don't know how I didn't notice your beautiful face till now, but now I'll make a point to see more of it for sure," he said, smirking.

Oh, how I hated that smirk. I seriously wanted to wipe that annoying smirk right off his face.  
"Thanks, handsome. Will you do something for me?" I said, in what I hoped would seem a flirtatious tone.

Thankfully, Black fell for it. He took a step closer towards me and whispered, "Anything at all, love. I am your slave."

I smirked. "Then go jump off a cliff."

Black looked shocked, before his expression changed to one of confusion. Grinning in victory, I dragged a laughing Remus by the arm towards the classroom. The rest of the day passed with no unwanted encounters with Black, for which I was thankful. I attended all the classes, and endured all the boring lectures of the professors. Seriously, if boredom could kill, I was sure that I would be long dead.

Later in the evening, Lily and I were walking down to the Great Hall for dinner.  
"Something up between you and Black?" she asked me suddenly.

I frowned at her. Why would she ask me something like that?  
"No, course not. Why would you ask me something like that?" I asked her, confused.

"Well," she said, and I could see she was trying hard not to laugh, "Today, whenever I met him throughout the day, he kept asking me about you."

I frowned again. "Seriously? What did he ask?"

"Oh, something along the lines of 'Where's your pretty friend, Evans?' or 'Have you seen your divine beauty of a friend around'?" Lily snickered.

"Oh please! He could have also meant, um…Mary?" I suggested, although I knew that wasn't true.  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Mary isn't even here, Em. And for the record, he said your name."

"Um, do you have any idea when Mary is coming back?" I asked, desperate to change the topic. Mary McDonald was our other best friend. A couple of days back, Mary had fallen sick badly and couldn't get out of her bed. Her dad had requested Dumbledore if she could come to Hogwarts a few days late and our headmaster had kindly agreed.

"She's supposed to be back in a couple of days. Can't wait to see her!" Lily said, smiling.

"Me too, Lils."  
We had reached the Great Hall by this time, and we sat down next to some of our fellow sixth- year housemates on the Gryffindor table.

I was just in the process of putting food in my plate, when the Bane of my Existence, aka Sirius Black, sauntered into the Great Hall with the rest of the Marauders.

Potter walked straight upto Lily, who stiffened next to me. Oh, boy, not again.  
"Hey Lily- flower! How would you like my company for dinner?" he asked, giving her a big smile.

"No thanks Potter," she said, icily. But he sat down opposite us anyways. Black took the seat next to him, which was also very conveniently directly opposite me.  
"Hello, love," he said to me, smirking.

"I am hurt, Black. You said you would do anything for me, but you didn't jump off the cliff like I asked you to." I pretended to pout.  
James snorted into his pumpkin juice. He didn't seem to be perturbed by the death glares Lily was giving him. I was surprised she hadn't hexed him yet.

Black just smirked again. "Oh, but I wouldn't want to deprive you and the rest of the females in Hogwarts of my lovely presence, would I?"

I gave him a dark look, before transferring my concentration to my plate of food, and once I started eating, only then did I realize how hungry I was. I watched, disgusted, as Black piled his plate with food to the top and started grabbing food and gobbling it up hungrily. He caught me looking at smirked at me, his mouth still full of food. I averted my eyes, repulsed by the sight.

I really couldn't wait till Black found some other girl to chase and flirt with, I thought and sighed tiredly.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review! (and I know this chapter was a bit short, but the next chapter will definitely be longer!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! MsTonksLupin, I'll surely read your story whenever I get the time! =)**

**So without much further ado, here's Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J K Rowling.**

**Chapter 3: Dreams**

_The pub was mostly dark except near the very end, where a tiny streak of moonlight filtered in through the window, illuminating the faces of the two men sitting on the tiny table. They were both wearing dark hoods and talking in whispers, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Though, there was no need for them to hide at all, seeing as they were the only occupants of the deserted place at this hour of the night._

"_It has been confirmed. It was Black," said one of them, with a slightly American accent. He seemed to be the smaller of the two._

_The other one simply grunted in response. "Are you absolutely sure?" he said in a gruff voice._

"_Absolutely," the smaller one replied in slightly squeaky voice. "He was their secret- keeper and he sold them out to You- Know- Who. And he supposedly killed their friend, Pettigrew, too."_

"_But, what good came out of all this anyways? The boy still survived."_

I woke up with a start. My forehead was lined with sweat, and I was gasping a little. I picked up my watch and checked the time. 6:38 AM. I groaned and flopped back down on my bed, resting my head on the pillow. After tossing and turning about in my bed for 15 minutes, I gave up on the fruitless attempt of trying to go back to sleep. I tiptoed to the bathroom, careful not to wake Lily up, because I knew she was a light sleeper.

Walking into the bathroom, I quickly stripped out of my night clothes and turned on the shower. I sighed as I felt the hot water wash over my body. Having a hot shower in the morning was one of my favorite things to do. As I picked up a bottle of shampoo to wash my hair, I thought about my dream. According to the weirdo in my dream, some Black had killed some Pettigrew and that Black guy had also sold someone out to Voldemort (I really couldn't think of any other You- Know- How).

I sighed. That guy definitely couldn't have been talking about Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Even though I hated Black's guts, there was one thing I had to appreciate about the guy. He was very loyal to all his friends. The rest of the Marauders were all like his brothers and he wouldn't ever hurt any of them, much less kill one of them. The very idea was laughable. Trust my stupid subconscious mind to come up with a dream so ridiculous to wake me up so early in the morning. If there was one thing I hated more than Black (and that really was saying something), it was waking up early in the morning.

I turned off the tap and tiptoed back to my bed, draped in a towel. I used a quick drying spell on my hair and got changed into my uniform. I combed through my long blonde hair, letting them cascade down my shoulders. After quickly putting on my tie and wearing my robes, I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed out of the dormitory.

The common room, as expected, was deserted. For lack of anything better to do, I decided to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. By the time I sat at the Gryffindor table, breakfast had only just started and there were only a few first years occupying the otherwise empty table. I was just pouring pumpkin juice in my glass, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Morning, love," the person whispered in my ear. Oh no! That couldn't be….Please tell me it isn't…..

I turned to find none other than Sirius Black, grinning as he sat down next to me. "Morning," I grumbled in response.

"It seems to me that you are not a morning person, either," he said, looking amused.

"No, actually I think I am more of the 'Does- Not- Like- Talking- To- An- Annoying- Git- First- Thing- In- The- Morning' type person," I replied sweetly, hoping he would take the hint and leave me alone.

But, ah, we are talking about Sirius 'Dumber than a Hippogriff' Black here. Of course he didn't take the hint.

"Oh, poor you! I didn't know that you talked to Snivellus first thing in the morning today," he said, widening his eyes in mock- horror.

I rolled my eyes. "So, if you are not a morning person, why are you up so early?" I asked him curiously.

The smirk on his face was replaced by a frown. He looked genuinely troubled. Why was he looking so upset? I had merely asked him why he was up so early.

"Um, Sirius…are you alright?" I asked, placing my hand on his arm.

He snapped out of his melancholic mood immediately. For a moment, his eyes widened seeing my hand on his arm. I pulled back quickly, embarrassed.  
"You called me Sirius," he said, grinning.

"Well, that's your name isn't it?" I said, trying to appear unfazed, while inside, I was literally burning with embarrassment. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Yes, quite right, it is. I happen to rather like hearing you say my name, love. It sounds more….sexy, when you say it," he said, giving me a crooked smile.

"Shut up, Black." That git! I show a bit of concern for him and he has to make me feel completely mortified. He truly doesn't deserve any sort of affection or concern.

Thankfully, my conversation with Black ended right there, because just at that moment, Lily came into the Great Hall, with the rest of the Marauders in tow. James sat opposite Black and the two of them immediately got engaged in some discussion.

"Hey Lils," I greeted her as she sat down next to me.

"Hi, Em," she said, smiling. "I was quite surprised to see your bed empty today when I woke up. How come you were up before me?"

"Oh, nothing, I just couldn't sleep," I said, shrugging. I didn't want to tell Lily about my dream because, well it was rather stupid, and just….not worth telling.

**Sirius POV**

"Padfoot! What the hell are you doing up so early?" Prongs exclaimed, as he sat opposite me. Talk about bluntness.

I sighed. So that was the end of my conversation with lovely Emily for now. Besides, I did want to talk with Prongs about this dream I had.

I leaned slightly over the table, and making sure no one else was listening, I whispered, "I had this, er, dream."

"What dream?" Moony asked, as he sat down next to me.

"I don't remember it clearly. I was being taken to…Azkaban." Both Moony's and Prongs' eyes widened when I said this. "There were so many people around me… Then, suddenly I was in the court room, for a hearing. My crime was…" I stuttered when I reached this part, not sure whether I should let the two of them, especially Prongs, hear this part.

"What, Pads?" Prongs asked, clearly curious.

No. I couldn't tell them this. Besides, I was sure it meant nothing. I would never become Voldemort's follower, even if my life depended on it. Betraying Prongs would kill me. I would never be able to do it. And as for killing Peter….that was completely insane! I would never kill my brother! So that entire dream was a whole big load of shit. No point telling it to Prongs and Moony.

"Hey, where's Wormtail?" I asked, noticing his absence suddenly.

"He got a bit late. He's one his way down," Moony replied calmly, but I could tell he was getting a bit pissed at me for changing the topic.

"Padfoot, we were talking about your dream! What was-"Prongs was cut off by the loud squeal of the two girls next to me.

Emily and Evans had made their way from the Gryffindor table to the front of the Great Hall in less than an instant. I watched with some amusement, as the two of them ambushed a curly- haired girl, who I vaguely recognized as Mary McDonald.

Currently, the three of them were making their way back to the Gryffindor table, gushing with excitement.

"Mary, you don't how much I have missed you! How are you feeling now?" Emily asked Mary, as the two of them sat down in front of me. I couldn't help but notice how pretty Emily looked, when her face was all flushed with happiness. She was truly adorable.

"I missed you guys too. It was pathetic really, I hate pneumonia! But I am really…"

"What- monia?" I asked, interrupting Mary.

Emily rolled her eyes. She always kept doing that whenever I was around. How cute. "_Pneu_monia, Black. It's a muggle disease, in which…"

But I never really found out what happens in pneumonia. I was too busy observing her lips, which I couldn't help but want to kiss. And her beautiful hair….did those locks really feel as soft as they looked?

Oh My God. Did I really just think those things? I am Sirius Black, for god's sake! I am Hogwarts' Heartthrob. I am a womanizer. I do not fancy girls. So why the hell was I behaving like a bloody love- sick puppy? Oh Merlin.

**A/N: My first Sirius POV in the story….i hope I didn't disappoint! Anyways, please review! Reviews really encourage me to continue and update faster! **


	4. Chapter 4: Duel

**A/N: Hi there guys! This is going to be a slightly long author's note but please read it. Firstly, about updates. Updates are going to be a bit slow because I have really important exams this year and really need to focus on studies. Plus, I have lots of schoolwork and loads of tests going on. But, amidst all this madness, I PROMISE to not abandon this story and fully intend on completing it. I expect to update one chapter per week, at least.**

**All those of you who want some Sirius- Emily kissing action, you will have to wait a bit. I want their first kiss to be absolutely perfect, so they are going to have to realize their feelings for each other before I allow them to kiss. Haha, I know I am evil ;)**

**So now, I shall bore you no further….Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: We all know who this belongs to. And that person, unfortunately, isn't me.**

**Chapter 4: Duel**

Lily and I were so busy catching up with Mary that we completely forgot about breakfast. I stuffed a piece of toast in my mouth quickly before rushing to class, along with Lily. Mary had still not received her time table, so she had the period free, and intended on spending it in the library. Among the three of us, Mary was definitely the bookworm. While she could be very studious, Mary also knew how to have fun. She loved partying, and playing Quidditch. She was also in no ways lacking in the looks department. She had had more boyfriends than both Lily and I combined.

We had Defense against the Dark Arts right now, along with the Slytherins. Defense was one of my favorite subjects, and I was pretty good at it, so I had no qualms about this class. However, the fact that we were sharing it with Slytherins made me a little less eager about it. It was not that I was prejudiced against the house, or anything. I had had no problems with the Slytherins up until last year, actually. Since last year, the whole lot of them had become all mean and sinister and total pureblood- maniacs. So, as I was a muggleborn, I was not exactly on their friends list. I didn't mind that much really. After a point, you just get used to being called a 'filthy mudblood'.

When I entered the class, I noticed that all the desks had been pushed back leaving an open space in the centre of the class. The rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins walked into the class, looking confused at the new arrangement.

"Alright, class. May I have your attention please?" said Professor Scrimegour said in a loud and clear voice, which immediately shut all of us up. He was a tall and intimidating man. He had this air about him, which made you just follow him without question. That is why all the students were most disciplined in his class. Even the Marauders rarely caused a disturbance in his class.

"I want everyone to sit down in a circle. Come on, be quick," he said.  
We all immediately sat down on the floor. The Slytherins did make a face and act all snobbish but finally, they sat down too.

"Okay. Today we are going to have a practical class. I am going to call upon two students, one from each house, to step forward and give a practical demonstration of a duel to the rest of the class." There was a buzz of excitement in the room as soon as he said the word 'duel'.

"From Slytherin, Mr. Avery- step forward please…"

Avery got up with a smirk on his face and walked to the center of the circle. Once the cheering of the Slytherins had died down, Prof. Scrimegour continued, "And from Gryffindor, Ms. Carter. "

Wait, WHAT? Me? I had to duel Avery? Oh shit. No, no. There had to be some mistake. He couldn't possibly be referring to me, could he? But I got the answer to that question when professor turned to me and beckoned me to stand up. Lily smiled at me encouragingly and gave me a thumbs- up. I could hear others cheering me from behind as I walked towards the center, shaking a little. I had never been a confident person. Self- doubting came naturally to me. So, even though I knew I could duel well, I still felt that Avery was going to hex my sorry little arse and make a complete fool of me in front of everyone.

I went and stood opposite Avery, with my wand out. He grinned at me evilly.  
This did not help to reduce my fears. No. I had to stop being so scared. I could do it. _I _would beat _his _sorry little arse.

"Alright. Wands at the ready. On the count of three. One…two….three!"

"Stupefy!" Avery had sent the spell my way before the professor even finished saying 'three'. I dodged it by a hair's breadth.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Impedimenta!"

"Incarcerous!"

"Levicorpus!"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Avery fell down to the ground with a thud. There was a moment of silence and then the Gryffindors erupted in cheers.

"Well done, Ms. Carter! 50 points to Gryffindor!"said Professor Scrimegour, giving me a rare smile. He then proceeded to use the counter- curse on Avery, as I walked back to the rest of my housemates. Lily engulfed me in a huge hug.

"You were brilliant!" she said to me, grinning.

I received a pat on the back from both Remus and James.

"Wow, girl, you sure know how to duel," someone whispered in my ear. I turned around to face a smirking Sirius Black. "You were amazing, love."

"Thanks, Black. Now that you know of my great dueling skills, you better watch out if you don't want to get hexed," I said, giving him a sweet smile.

"Aw, love. You wouldn't hex me. You love me too much," he said, grinning.

"Don't tempt me, Black," I said to him, and turned and walked out of the class with Lily.

The two of us were on our way to the library, to meet Mary.

"You better watch out, Mudblood," Avery said, glaring maliciously, as he brushed past me.

**A/N: When I wake up in the morning, the first thing I do is check if I have gotten any reviews. So, it's up to you- if you all review and keep me smiling throughout the day like a Cheshire cat or if none of you review, and I am down in the dumps the whole day. So, please, my wonderful readers brighten my day…!**

**P.S: I know this chapter is short, but the next one will surely be longer. I have got lots of flirting planned in the next one…he he. :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Notes

**A/N: Hey guys! I am sorry I haven't updated in over a week, but term just started and I've been very busy. I would like to thank all the people who reviewed the previous chapter- you guys are the best! You kept me smiling through the entire day :D**

**I have found pictures of Emily and Sirius (according to how I think they look). If you wanna see them, just go to my profile or PM me. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 5: Notes**

History of Magic. Seriously, this was the most pathetic excuse for a class. I tried to keep my eyes open and not fall asleep as Professor Binns droned on and on about god knows what. This was one subject that I managed to pass with good grades, without paying attention in class. Honestly, just reading Hogwarts: A History was enough.

I sighed, looking at the empty parchment on my desk. Should I pretend to take notes? Oh, who cares! Suddenly a piece of paper fell into my lap. I turned around to see Sirius Black grinning at me. He was sitting behind me, and inclined his head towards the note he had thrown, indicating that he wanted me to open it. I sighed in annoyance and opened the note.

(A/N: Okay so now the note- passing starts. Stuff written by Sirius is in bold, and stuff written by Emily is in italics)

**Hey beautiful.**

What the hell! Stupid, idiotic, good- for- nothing…

_STOP sending notes to me during class, Black._

I tossed the note over my shoulder. I did not have good aim, but since he was sitting right behind me, he caught the piece of paper quite easily.

**Aww, but love, I am bored!**

_Do you seriously think I care? Just go annoy someone else._

**But it's so much more fun annoying you...**

_Sod off._

**Oh, come on, don't be like that. You know you love me. **

I could almost see him smirking arrogantly behind me. I glared at the untidy scrawl on the parchment, before picking up my quill to write a reply.

_Dream on, Black._

**You're in denial, sweetheart. But its okay, I will wait for you to realize your true feelings for me. **

_You're going to have to wait a really, really, really long time, you know._

**We'll see about that, Carter. You know, you make all the other girls in the room disappear.**

_Really? I don't remember casting a disillusionment charm on them._

**When you smile, my heart skips a beat.**

_Hey, I've got an idea! I'll just keep smiling at you, so that your heart stops beating altogether._

**You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line.**

_That's good. Because I am seriously getting tired of all your cheesy and over used pick up lines. _

At that moment, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. I hurriedly passed the note to Black, and started stuffing my things into my bag. I made my way out of the class quickly, before Black had a chance to talk to me and give me some cocky reply to my note.

I had arranged to meet Mary and Lily in the common room, because all of us had a free period before dinner and we had yet to talk to Mary and fill her in on whatever she had missed. Though, that was not much. Nothing great or unexpected had happened over the past week. Except for the part where Sirius Black starts giving me more that required attention. I wouldn't exactly call that 'great'.

"Boggart," I gave the password to the Fat Lady, and went into the common room. Lily and Mary were already seated beside the fire, giggling excitedly about something.

"Hey girls," I said, as I flopped down on the couch.

Both of them turned to me, and started giggling even more.

"What's up? Why are you both giggling like a pair of second- years?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing. Lily was just telling me about you and Sirius," Mary said, giving me a sly smile.

Woah! Me and Sirius? What the hell had Lily told Mary?  
"What are you talking about?" I asked, looking at both of them, confused.

"Oh, come off it, Em. You know perfectly well what I am talking about," Mary said, still smiling.

"I swear to Merlin I have no idea what's going on in that head of yours."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Do you honestly not realize that Sirius Black has a crush on you?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Lily, what exactly did you tell Mary?"

"Oh nothing. I just told her how Black had been flirting with you non-stop the entire past week and he keeps looking at you in class." Lily said, giving me an innocent smile.

Oh dear. So now both of them thought that Sirius Black had a crush on me. Time to clear that little misunderstanding.

"Oh you, naïve innocent little girls. Sirius Black does not like me. Allow me to explain." I said dramatically. Lily simply rolled her eyes at me, while Mary raised her eyebrows (she couldn't raise one eyebrow like me even though she had tried a lot).

"Sirius Black is a womanizer. A Casanova. He has the entire female population of Hogwarts at his feet. He seems to think that he will be the only man in the history of Hogwarts who no girl has ever turned down. And then he met me. I am the first girl who has ever shown him some emotion other than love or lust. In fact, I showed him hate, an emotion he has never before been shown by a girl. So, obviously, he is worried about his reputation and thinks of me as a challenge. He does not like me actually, he just wants me to fall in love with him. And when I do, he will dump me like all the others before me. But I, of course, am definitely not going to let him win." I ended my speech a smile of satisfaction, as I watched both the girls gaping at me with their mouths hanging open.

"T-that was…..it kinda….actually made sense," Lily said, still looking at me in shock.

"When did you become so perceptive, Em?" Mary asked.

"Oh well, I have my moments," I said, smirking at both of them.

Thankfully, now the topic shifted from Sirius. We started chatting about useless things until the topic, somehow, came back to boys.

"I think boys are pricks," Lily said, examining her fingernails.

"Oh please, Lils. James Potter does not represent the entire male population," Mary said.

"But I have to agree with Lils here, Mare. Take Black, for instance. Even he is a prick. An even bigger prick than James, I would say," I chipped in.

Lily scoffed. "Oh please. Sirius is much better than Potter."

"No he isn't. Black's the worst."

"No. Potter's the worst."

"Black"

"Potter"

"Black"

"Potter"

"Black"

"Potter"

"See, Prongs? I told you one day the girls would fight over us," an arrogant voice said from behind me. Oh, god. Why was Black there everywhere I went? Apparently, Lily and I had been so engrossed in our conversation (or rather argument), that we had not noticed the Marauders come into the common room.

"Yes, Black. Lily and I were fighting about the two of you," I said, turning around to face him.

"Aww, love. You were vouching for me, weren't you? How sweet," he said, sliding down into the couch next to me.

I gritted my teeth. "Yes, I was totally standing up for you. I kept telling Lily here that you are much worse than James, but she just wouldn't listen."

"Oh, so that's what the argument was about? Which one of these two is the worst?" asked Remus, looking amused.

"What else?" I said, shrugging. Remus burst out laughing and I couldn't help but smile too, even though the Bane of my Existence was sitting right next to me. By now all the Marauders had sat themselves down around the fire. James was sitting next to Lily, who did not look happy in the least. Remus sat down next to Mary, who started blushing. Blushing, huh? I made a mental note to ask her about that later. Peter sat down on floor, seeing as there was no room for him on any of the couches.

"Why do you think James is better than me?" Sirius asked me, looking curious.

"Lots of reasons. Firstly, he is not a womanizer like you. He doesn't go around using girls and breaking their hearts. He is faithful to Lily," I said, ignoring the glare Lily shot me at my last comment.

"He is also better at Quidditch than you. I mean, I am sure he is going to be made the Captain." Sirius raised an eyebrow at this. I raised mine back.

"He pays attention in at least some classes. I have seen him taking notes some times in Muggle Studies. You are either winking at girls, or sleeping in all the classes. And, he is not always hexing people. I mean, other than Snape and the rest of the Slytherins, he doesn't hex anyone. I did see you hexing a first year this once," I continued.

Sirius was looking at me with a mixture of amusement, admiration and disbelief. James ran over to me and hugged me tightly, screaming, "My new best friend!"

I laughed and pulled myself out of his arms. He grinned at me, and whispered in my ear, "Thanks for that. Evans seemed a bit impressed with my good qualities, I think."

I just shook my head, laughing, and walked over to where Lily was sitting and sat down next to her. Remus and Mary shot me amused looks, and I just grinned at them.

"She's your new best friend? What about me, Prongs?" Sirius said, looking at James in mock horror.

"We are through, Padfoot. You are not good enough for me," James said, looking at him solemnly.

"WHAT? Don't say that please. We'll make this work, I promise baby," Sirius said, pretending to wipe away tears from his eyes. He clutched James' hand.

"No. It's over. And you can't have an affair with Moony either. Or Wormy."

"No!" Sirius gave a girl- like cry and pretended to sob at James' feet. I just rolled my eyes at the boys' antics, and pulled Lily up by the arm.

"Dinner's calling." I said, smiling at her, as we both pulled up Mary. The three of us made our way to the Great Hall, leaving behind four boys laughing in the common room.

**A/N: I quite enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you guys liked it. Anyways, please REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6: Bees

**Chapter 6: Bees **

**A/N: I am so, so sorry for not updating in such a long time. I probably mentioned this before, but I have really important exams coming, and am extremely busy with school. But, I promised you I will not abandon this story, and I will stick to that promise. So, here's a new chapter..! :D**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is J.K. Rowling's. **

"God, those boys are hilarious," said Mary, laughing, as we entered the Great Hall.

"Totally," I agreed, grinning. It was amazing how I had had so much more interaction with the Marauders in a week, than I had in five years. We sat down at our usual spot at the Gryffindor table, and started on our dinner.

"It's been a week since school started, and they still haven't pulled their back-to-school prank," Lily said, looking a bit worried. The Marauders had a tradition- they pulled a big prank every year to start off the year "with a bang". Lily, being a prefect and abider of rules, was naturally worried about their prank.

"I mean, they always pull the prank on the first day itself. This time they have waited this long, so what if it's something really big?" she continued, biting her lip. God, that girl worries too much.

"Chill, Lils. I know you are a prefect and all, but you've got to admit, most of their pranks are pretty funny," Mary said, between mouthfuls of food.

I hated to admit it, but I agreed with Mary there. There was a reason those boys were the "Kings of Pranks".

"Hey, guys," I said, suddenly getting an idea. "How about we pull a prank on _them _this time?"

Both of them looked at me, surprised.  
"Em," said Lily, slowly, "that's not a bad idea at all."

"Lils? _You _are agreeing to this? Aren't you the one who's always telling us to follow the rules?" said Mary, looking shocked.

"Those boys need a taste of their own medicine," Lily said, shrugging.  
I grinned at her. The Marauders were so in for it now.

"Speaking of the Marauders, Mary, I noticed you blushing around a certain Mr. Lupin today," I said to Mary, teasingly.

Her cheeks immediately turned pink. "W-what? I have n-no idea what you're talking about," she stuttered.

"Oh come on, Mare. We're your best mates. You don't need to hide anything from us," Lily said.

"Yeah, now, spill the beans. You fancy Remus?" I asked.

"Um…yeahimighthaveatinycrushonhi m," Mary said it so quickly, that we almost didn't understand. The keyword being_ almost._ Lily and I simultaneously squealed in delight.

"Merlin, what is it with you girls and squealing today?"

Lily and I turned around to see (who else?) Black and Potter standing in front of us, smirking (Well, Black was smirking. James was smiling at Lily.)

"You have a problem with it, Black?" I gave him a cold look.

"No, of course not, love. Your squeals are like music to my ears," he said, grinning at me.

"No need for the sarcasm," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

As had become custom these days, the Marauders all seated themselves around me and my friends. Remus sat himself next to Mary (who was blushing again), James next to Lily and Black next to James (i.e. next to me), and Peter sat next to Remus.

"So, what were you girls talking about?" asked Remus, as he began to fill up his plate.

Mary's face turned even redder, if such a thing was possible. Shit, I had to say something fast.

"Um, we were, um, talking about….bees," I invented wildly. Then realizing what I had just said, I mentally slapped myself. Honestly, _bees_? What the hell was I thinking?

"Bees?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, bees. Um, you know, about how they buzz around and stuff, and they're like…so cute in all their bee-ish glory, and we should all learn something from them…and the world will be such a wonderful place if became like them…" I trailed off, feeling extremely stupid. That didn't even make sense to _me._

"The world will be a wonderful place if we all become like bees?" Black sounded highly amused as he asked me this.

I simply nodded, not trusting myself to speak. The filter between my brain and mouth seemed to have disappeared for the time- being. I am sure; at that point, my cheeks must have been as red as Mary's, if not more.

"But, if we become bees, we won't be able to eat cheese, right?" Peter asked, looking extremely confused. I worry about that kid sometimes. But, I probably should worry about myself more, because I was the one who started talking about this 'bees' nonsense in the first place.

Lily and Mary seemed to be having a hard time holding in their laughter. Great. I get into this nonsense just to save Mary from embarrassment, and she laughs at me. Traitor.

She seemed to realize this, though, and sobered up quickly. "You guys just don't understand the beauty of bees, alright?" she said, glaring at the Marauders, who were snickering. Whether at Peter's stupidity or mine, I don't know. I'd like to think the former, though.

Lily joined in, a bit too enthusiastically. "Yeah, you people are so insensitive. Bees are such wonderful creatures. If it wasn't for them, we would have no honey! They are so hard- working, building the bee- hive and all. We should respect bees, not ridicule them! I think bees are the best! They rock!"

Good to know that my friends are just as insane as I am.  
Grinning at the gob smacked looks on the faces of each of the boys, the three of us stood up and exited the Great Hall, arms linked. God, I love my friends so much.

We were still laughing when we reached the common room.

"Did you see the look on their faces? Priceless!" I exclaimed, clutching my stomach from laughing so hard.

After we had sobered up a bit, the three of us made our way upstairs into the girls' dormitory. I quickly brushed my teeth and changed into my tank top and pj's. After Lily and Mary had also changed into their night clothes, the three of us sat down in a circle on the floor.

"So….what's the plan? How do we prank the Marauders?" asked Mary, voicing the question we all had in our minds.

"I think…instead of just one prank, we should pull a series of pranks on them…you know, so it'll be like one day they'll never forget," I said.

Lily and Mary nodded their head in agreement.

"Hi guys!" I turned around to see our dorm mate, and friend, Alice Prewett, who had just entered the dorm.

"Hey Alice," I said, smiling at her. She was quite a pretty girl, with her heart- shaped face, and short spiky hair. She was also quite kind and a real sweetheart.

"What's up?" she asked, as she settled down next to us on the floor.

"We are planning to prank the Marauders," Mary said, smiling evilly.

Alice's eyes lit up with excitement. "Awesome! Can I help?" she asked.

Alice had no qualms with the Marauders as such, but she never let go of any opportunity of having some fun.

"Sure. We were just thinking about what the prank could be," Lily said.

All four of us thought long and hard about what we could do, and finally we came up with an absolutely genius plan.

The Marauders wouldn't know what hit them.

**A/N: I hope all of you have not abandoned this story, and are still wanting to read it. I promise to keep updating, but on one condition…I NEED REVIEWS! Please, my lovely readers, drop me a review and lemme know what you think! ;)**


End file.
